


Arriviste

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [808]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: In Gibbs' mind the money didn't matter, what mattered was the man he lost.





	Arriviste

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/18/2001 for the word [arriviste](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/07/18/arriviste).
> 
> arriviste  
> A person who has recently attained success,wealth, or high status but not general acceptance or respect; an upstart.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #456 Eyes.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Arriviste

Gibbs never imagined that he'd become an arriviste. Money had never mattered that much to him. If it had, he would never have joined the Marines or worked at NCIS.

Still somehow he'd inherited a lot of money from a green eyed man. It shouldn't have changed anything, but it did. Without his consent, he was suddenly all over the news. 

Some people were contesting the will. Still others were trying to get into his good graces in hopes of getting some of that money he had. Truthfully, he didn't care one way or the other. He only wanted Tony back.

The only reason he went to any of the high fluting parties was because of Tony. It really wasn't his scene, but it was one of the places Tony had been the happiest and he remembered watching the smile on Tony's face as they took a turn around the dance floor. 

It wasn't the same dancing without Tony, but it was all he had now.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
